Night of the green fairy
by jade-fae
Summary: Who says you can't drink your problems away? Especially when there's a little glowy person to guide you. Happy 2019! Please drink responsibly. Now, let's rock!


Night of the green fairy a.k.a. Harry starts a band

Theme song: 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy Osbourne

Happy New Year's bitches!

Author's note: This fic does not in any way condone the over-consumption of alcohol by minors. Not even if it does make you AWESOME! Kay? Good.

…zzoOozz…

"Where is he?"

Ron looked at his female friend nervously. They were sitting on the train having just left the station headed for Hogwarts, and while their compartment was more crowded than usual there was one presence suspiciously absent.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute" Ron offered weakly.

Hermione did not look convinced. Ron could tell, he'd seen the expression enough times.

"They've been gone for twenty minutes" she said.

"Uh, okay" this was not the correct response which her withering glare made clear.

When Fred and George had asked Harry if they could speak to him privately both he and Hermione had looked a bit skeptical but Harry, trusting soul that he was, simply followed them out without even taking his wand. Ron was now thinking he should have insisted on going with. If only so he wouldn't be where he was.

"Where are they?" she growled.

Before he had the chance to dig his grave any deeper the door to their compartment opened up and two heads popped in.

"Scuse us" said one.

"Have you lot seen Harry?" said two.

And just like that, Ron was off the hot seat as Hermione literally summoned the twins into their compartment without even lifting her wand.

"Exactly what do you mean, have we seen Harry?" She demanded, towering over the identical Weasleys like some angry wrathful goddess.

"Um… well, ya see."

"It's really kinda funny."

"Yeah… you'll laugh when you hear this."

Once again, she did not look convinced.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, once we get there, I'll open the compartment and then you two'll block the doorway, got it?"

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle both nodded, it's not like they hadn't been doing this every year since they started going to Hogwarts but Draco always felt the need to explain it to them. It was like he thought they were stupid or something.

"Once we're in I'll get Potter all riled up and… are you two listening?"

As a matter of fact, they had been until Draco had said the word Potter. Apparently, that was all it took to conjure him. Who knew?

"Oy, I asked you a question. Are ya bloody deaf?" the blonde demanded, facing them and thus not seeing what his accidental magic had accomplished.

"Draco" said Pansy who had tagged along because… yeah, because.

"What!"

Pointing behind him, Draco spun around to find his hated nemesis within kissing distance, "Gah!" he shouted intelligently while stumbling away from the green-eyed Gryffindor.

Harry appeared completely unperturbed having someone shout in his face, taking a long pull from the bottle he was carrying like he hadn't even noticed. Also, he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Geez scar head put some clothes on. What's a matter, your ugly little mudblood not around to help you get dressed this morning?" Draco taunted with a well-practiced sneer despite having just planted his ass on the floor.

Harry blinked, then blinked again, then gave a small shake of his head at which point he seemed to notice Draco "Huh, sorry did you say something, I wasn't listening."

Draco didn't like that, not one bit. He sputtered and fumed incoherently, unable to find a proper retort.

"You know, it's rude to spit at people" Harry said, casually wiping his face with his free hand.

That did it.

Draco went for his wand and had it pointed at Harry before the Gryffindor could even blink, although that was less impressive than it sounds since he seemed to be blinking much slower than normal. None of them understood the words out of Draco's mouth or recognized the spell that flew from his wand, and ultimately it didn't really matter.

With a casual flick, the cork of his bottle flew to intercept Draco's spell and exploded into dust. Harry, looking completely unimpressed, took one step forward and with a speed that defied description …

*DING*

bludgeoned Draco on the head.

The Malfoy heir wobbled momentarily before slipping boneless to the ground. Harry barely seemed to notice, stepping over his insensate form.

"Stupidfy" he said as an afterthought.

Vincent and Greg were surprisingly nonplussed by the whole thing as it rather lacked the usual vitriol they had come to associate with a Harry Potter encounter. Pansy on the other hand was not so accepting of the situation.

"You…" she fumed, angrily pointing at the green eyed teen.

"Me" He agreed lazily taking another swig from his bottle.

"You think you can get away with this?"

"Wif what?" asked Potter mid swig.

"… THIS!" Pansy gestured around her angrily.

Despite her gesticulation, Harry didn't seem to be paying attention to what she was saying.

"Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're angry" he said turning his head to admire her from another angle.

The sudden non-sequitur brought Pansy up short, "wha, what are you talking about" she babbled, blushing without realizing she was doing so.

Harry simply nodded, "Ey Greg, hold onta this for a sec" he said handing his bottle off to the large Slytherin.

"What are you…?" Pansy tried to say but was cut off as she was suddenly dipped low with a pair of lips mashing against hers.

Crabbe and Goyle stared as Pansy realized what was happening to her and weakly tried to object. It didn't last long and in short order she had her arms wrapped around her ravager.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, then down at the bottle in Goyle's hand.

Pansy gave a startled squeak as she was abruptly brought upright and forced to stand on her own power, a herculean task.

"Well, that was fun" said Harry, "Hey Greg can I have my…"

Seeing the aforementioned 'Greg' bleary eyed and swaying a bit he looked to Vincent who was currently holding his bottle, "Hic! …scuse me" he said holding out the bottle while swaying like a flag pole on a windy day.

"Know what, you blokes keep it" he said genially before turning back to Pansy, "see 'you' later sugar lips" and with a wink he was gone.

The center of attention suddenly vacant they could no longer ignore the unconscious form of their 'boss' lying on the floor, "So, what should we do with him?" Greg asked.

Vincent shrugged. Both boys looked to Pansy, their usual Draco stand in, who was as red as a cherry tomato.

"He called me sugar lips" she said dreamily, looking as though she was about to faint.

The two boys realized there'd be no help from that corner and returned their attention to the fool on the floor. A sudden realization hit them. Without Draco, or their Draco backup, telling them what to do they were essentially autonomous. The two boys looked at each other, silently sharing their uncertainty at this development.

"He'll probably want to tell Professor Snape" said Greg.

"Wanna be the first one to Hogwarts then" reasoned Victor and both boys looked to the front of the train.

…

"Alright, let's go over this one more time, just so we're clear" growled Hermione through gritted teeth as she magically held the Weasley twins against the door of their compartment, wand forgotten on the seat.

"We're really not sure why you're so upset" said one.

"But we're very sure we're 'Very' sorry that you are" finished two.

"Upset, what makes you think I'm upset" she said sweetly which actually scared them more than her growling, "you just got my best friend drunk then LOST HIM! Why would that upset me?"

"In our defense it wasn't our idea" said Fred… or maybe it was George.

"Sirius gave us the Absinth. He just asked us to give it to Harry" said George… or Fred… the one that wasn't the first one… or was it the second?

"And you thought this was a good idea, giving a minor a well-known hallucinogenic alcohol?"

"Well, at the time…"

At Hermione's growl they decided to shut up.

"Uh, Hermione" Neville interrupted timidly.

"What!" she snapped, turning sharply to glare at the quivering boy.

With surprising boldness, "I don't think it matters so much how it happened right now. We should just concentrate on finding Harry."

*THUD*

*OW*

*OOF*

"You're absolutely right Neville" said Hermione decisively, ignoring the gangly gingers she'd dropped in a heap on the floor.

"Why do we need to find Harry" asked Luna looking big eyed and innocent while still holding her paper upside down.

"I realize you don't know him" Hermione tried to explain kindly, which just came off as condescending "but Harry has a bad habit of getting into trouble when he's by himself. I shudder to think the trouble a drunken Harry might get into."

"That's nice" said Luna, ignoring how Hermione gaped at her response, "but I meant why do we need to look for him when I just saw him walk by the door?"

"WHAT! WHEN?!"

"Right after you dropped Fred and George" she said, big eyes staring back innocently.

"Wha… but, guh, aaaaaaaaaah! After him" she shouted, yanking open the doors and kicking the twins out of her way.

Rush went Hermione. Dash went Ron. Charge went Ginny. Stumble went Neville. Trample went the twins. Skip went Luna.

Oblivious to the hullabaloo, Harry and Seamus Finnegan stood in the very next compartment, nose to nose, growling like territorial dogs.

"Take it back" demanded Seamus.

"Make me" retorted Harry.

"Come on guys, let's not fight" said Dean as he nervously tried to defuse the situation.

"Yur just scared, can't drink Rum like a real man" Seamus claimed, puffing up like a peacock, or a Malfoy, or a Malfoy peacock.

"Rum? That weak piss. A firsty could drink that" Harry shot back, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out, "Now this is a man's drink!"

Harry proudly held the bottle of Absinth before the two boys who stared in reverence and awe.

[And angels did sing in glorious chorus]

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?" demanded Seamus jealously.

"How'd you get it in your pocket?" asked Dean, admiring the very large bottle.

"From my godfather and… I don't know."

Dean looked crestfallen while Seamus grinned, "Your godfather is awesome."

"I know, right" Harry exclaimed happily, popping the cork and shoving the bottle at the Irishman, "ere, take a swig a this."

Never one to turn down a drink Seamus courageously slugged back the potent concoction. Returning the bottle he held up his hand, opened his mouth, then crossed his eyes and passed out.

"Whoooooaaaaa" he moaned from the floor.

Harry snickered, "Sissy" he muttered before turning to Dean, "How bout you huh?"

Dean stared at the bottle with trepidation.

Elsewhere…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Draco.

How the bloody hell had he gotten out here. The last thing he remembered was a shirtless Potter staring at him drunkenly then, boom, he was naked and tied to the front of the train. Where were Crabbe and Goyle? They were supposed to keep this sort of shite from happening to him. What was the point of having stupid thugs if they let him get beaten, stripped and tied to the front of trains.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaa… Gak" he declared to the world as he swallowed a whole swarm of small insects.

Someone was going to pay. Oh yes, just as soon as his father heard about this. It was all Potters fault and when his father heard about this there would be justice, or revenge, whichever was easier and caused stupid Potter to scream like a little baby as he was brutally tortured.

"Damn you Pott eh!… oh no… nonononononononono NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco screamed.

"Luna, are you sure you saw him come this way?" Hermione demanded.

They had been up the entire length of the train and back to their original compartment with nary a sign of Harry.

"Very sure" she said while not really sounding very sure so much as… dreamy.

"He probably ducked into one of the compartments" offered Neville, still looking a bit trampled but otherwise unhurt.

"No, we checked all the compartments" said Hermione absently assessing her assets, that being Neville, Ginny, Ron, and… uugh, Luna. The twins had disappeared at some point during the initial sweep of the train.

"We didn't check that one" said Luna, pointing to the compartment next to theirs.

Hermione was about to chastise the girl for being silly because of course Harry wouldn't be in there when the doors slid open and Dean Thomas tumbled out, landing in a heap on the floor. Stunned by the sudden absurdity none of them moved to assist the drunken teen and therefore had a clear view of the person who staggered out after him.

"Nice one" Harry declared, "I give ya a five for style but honesty will only allow me a three on the landing."

"Awwwww."

Harry laughed while the others gaped, except Luna who was way too cool for that sort of thing. Of course, as any nail will tell you it's always the ones that stand out the hammer goes after first.

"Well hello pretty" the hammer, I mean Harry purred upon spotting the little blonde beauty.

Caught like a deer in the headlights, Luna could do nothing as 'Shirtless Harry Potter'© sauntered up to her, a bottle in his hand and trouble in his eyes.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure" he crooned.

"Uh, Luna" she squeaked, "Luna Lovegood."

"Lovegood, love… good" he mused, tasting the word, seeing how he liked the flavor, "and do you?"

"Do I what?" she asked confused, a state she usually inspired in others.

"Love, good" oh lord he was purring again, she thought, completely unused to this sort of attention.

Fortunately she was saved as Hermione broke from her stupor, "HARRY!"

His attention diverted for the moment Luna thought it a good time to ponder on his question and with a delicate "meep", fainted.

"Hermione" he said happily, swaggering over to his female friend who appeared upset about something, "how ya doin ermione?"

Hermione was not amused, "where have you been?" she demanded icily.

Failing to notice his imminent demise, "I was in der" he said, pointing to the open compartment, "me en Dean was talkin bout… we was talkin bout… ey Dean, what was we talkin bout?"

"Tits!" the drunken boy declared.

"Right thas it, we was drinkin an talkin bout oo as the best tits" he said then seemed to notice the bottle in his hand, "you wan some?" he offered.

"No I…" she was cut off as the bottle was shoved into her mouth. She thrashed and squirmed but her best efforts were insufficient to dislodge the bottle as the contents slithered down her throat.

"Oy now, don't hog it all" he said, pulling the bottle away well after Hermione had gotten enough to put down a stout Irishman.

"Ahek, hak, you… you, I… I…" she started only to suddenly start wobbling.

"You alright there" Harry asked squinting suspiciously at the bushy haired girl.

"You, you… YOU, you" she said pointing accusingly while doing some squinting of her own.

"Yep" Harry agreed, "Me."

"You" Hermione nodded and continued to point as if doing so would somehow pin him and his three identical brothers in place.

"Hmm, glad we've established that" said Harry.

"You" said Hermione.

"Uh, Hermione WHOA!" Neville exclaimed as Hermione toppled over backwards.

"Lightweight" Harry snickered.

"Hermione, you okay?"

"You" She said poking the timid boy with her accusing finger.

"Right, why don't we sit you down" said Neville decisively, lifting the drunken girl up with surprising strength.

"Yooouuuuu" Hermione slurred before giving a girlish giggle.

"Well… that was, um…"

"Yeah. Um" Ginny agreed with her brother, "say Harry why don't you…" it was then she realized that in the few moments they had looked away from him, Harry had disappeared, "Aw bollocks."

"Well where'd he go now?"

…

"Ya know what we should do, we should totally start a band."

"Yeah?"

"Totally, that would be so metal."

"Hmmm."

"Ya know chicks totally dig a guy in a band."

"Hmm? Well, when you're right you're right."

"I know right."

"Hey Harry, who're you talking to?"

Harry glanced to his left, "Ey Dean, where'd you come from?"

"My mother" the boy blurted without thinking.

Harry snickered then returned his attention to the floating green apparition who'd appeared shortly after he'd started drinking. Honestly he rather wished she'd shown up sooner, she had the best ideas.

"Ello, ello, what ave we ere" said the green fairy as they approached the trains engine to discover two familiar large chaps.

"Wotcher boys" Harry called, jauntily marching up to Crabbe and Goyle.

The two boys were momentarily startled until they realized who had addressed them. They waved happily as Harry approached with Dean a step behind.

"What brings you boy's way up here?" Harry enquired.

"We tied Draco to the front of the train" said Goyle while Crabbe nodded grinning.

Dean looked confused, "Why'd you do that?"

The stupid smiles turned to contemplative frowns as the two boys tried to remember why exactly they'd done it. It had been so clear to them at the time.

"I imagine it has something to do with his unhealthy need for attention?"

"Makes sense to me" said Crabbe, seeing nothing wrong with the floating green lights hypothesis.

Harry just shrugged, "No sense dwelling on it now," The two boys smiled and nodded.

"So, what's all up here anyway?"

"Well…" said Greg turning to the engine room.

The four boys stood for a moment in the entrance staring in awe at all the levers and buttons and knobs. The two large chaps hadn't been paying all that much attention earlier when they'd been tying Draco to the front of the train.

Harry chuckled "I wonder what this button does" he pondered aloud.

"Mmmmm, You."

Neville could only chuckle nervously. The alcohol was having a very pronounced effect on the intellectual Gryffindor girl, which was causing her to cling like a limpet and cuddle his arm like a teddy bear while, dare he say it, purring like a cat after its third bowl of cream. This seemed to be causing the exact opposite reaction in Ron who sat across from them glaring daggers at Neville while Ginny just sat there snickering.

The only one unaffected seemed to be Luna who was staring off into space. An occasional "meep" followed by a rosy blush and a concerted effort not to look anyone in the eye was the only indication she was still coherent.

Given his options Neville had foregone trying to dislodge Hermione and was staring out the window in an effort to ignore Ron and Ginny when he noticed something odd "That's weird" he commented absently.

"Yur bloody right it is" Ron snapped.

"You're just figuring this out now" quipped Ginny.

"Huh, no, I mean out there" he indicated the window, "is it just me or are we speeding up?"

…

Substitute Professor Grumbly-Plank arrived early at the train station to prepare for the students arrival. It was well before she really needed to be there but for some inexplicable reason she had decided to come down. It was probably for the best otherwise she might have missed…

*WHOOOOOOOSH*

The sheer force of the speeding locomotive knocked her off her feet. She could only watch as the crazy train flew off the rails and dove right into the lake. It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn someone was screaming "WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO" at the top of their lungs as it happened. Or maybe it was "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

…

"I'm telling you Albus, this is gone too far, you can't protect him from this, he must be expelled immediately."

"Oh, honestly Severus change the bloody record. You've been saying that since the day he arrived."

"And I stand by it, just like his father, thinks he can do anything he wants without repercussions."

"I don't recall his father every tying a student to the front of the express before driving it into the lake."

"Even worse than his father then."

"Now Severus we don't know who is responsible for what happened" the old goat… I mean venerable Headmaster countered.

"That's right, you can't blame every little thing that happens on Harry Potter" added McGonagall.

"Yes I can" Snape retorted childishly "Mr. Malfoy said…"

"Oh please" Minerva cut the Slytherin head off "Mr. Malfoy couldn't tell his head from his arse when we pulled him out of the lake" or any other time she left unsaid.

"Hem hem."

All eyes turned to the newcomer and McGonagall was forced to suppress a groan. She'd not even been there a full day and the transfiguration professor was already sick to death of the unctuous woman.

"I find it rather unprofessional of a professor to speak so ill of a student from such a well-respected family while defending an obvious delinquent" she spoke in her overly girlish voice which only made McGonagall grind her teeth, "Are you suggesting the culprit should not be punished?"

Being the wizened politician he was, the old man with no fashion sense saw the underlying threat in her statement just as he saw the underlying threat in her presence at his school.

Before his deputy could answer he cut in "I can assure you Madam Umbridge that when we have determined who is responsible they will be punished to the appropriate severity, but only after their guilt has been proven. It wouldn't do to go punishing someone who hasn't earned it just because we felt like it now, would it?"

The toad like woman's face soured at the rebuttal while McGonagall grinned. She recognized the statement as obviously referring to her earlier failure to have the delinquent Potter dealt with. Oh he would pay for that.

Receiving no response Dumbledore tallied a point for himself before turning to his Deputy, "Now Minerva, given that everyone should be mostly dry and properly fed I believe we have postponed the sorting long enough, if you would."

"Of course Headmaster" the old scot agreed and bustled off to her work.

Placing the sorting hat on the stool as she had done countless times before she couldn't deny a certain curiosity at what it would sing, having seen the somewhat prophetic power of the ancient artefact in years gone by. It became evident from the first utterance that this was not going to be one of those years.

"All Aboard!" the hat shouted in an unfamiliar voice trailing off in an echoing laugh.

The lights dimmed as the sound of drums and an electric bass started pounding out a deep heavy beat. The guitar joined in and illumination struck the center of the staff table where four people stood. The front man wore a long leather coat and matching pants which contrasted nicely with the bare skin of his chest, something more than a few of the young impressionable witches happened to notice.

The situation spiraled out of control quickly as the guitar picked up and the front man started singing. The student body was quickly drawn in by the thumping bass and rebellious mystique. With half the teachers still out dealing with the derailed, waterlogged locomotive those that remained were far from equipped to handle the mob that formed around the band.

Dumbledore attempted a series of fireworks to get everyone's attention but all that did was add to the show. Professor Umbridge attempted to go right to source of the problem and received a boot in the face for her trouble. The others simply looked on, unable or unwilling to do anything to stop it.

Anarchy ensued.

The Morning After ...

The Great Hall of Hogwarts had seen more than its fair share of destruction over the years, though it hadn't been quite this bad since Godric Gryffindor's last big kegger and the ensuing brawl that followed, after the alcohol ran out. Few people realize this was the source of his quarrel with his old drinking buddy Salazar.

The four great tables lay in pieces, nothing more than part of the debris which included almost every cup, dish, and assorted serving piece in the castle. Food and drink were smeared against every available surface or sitting in puddles which, given the flickering of the few torches remaining alight, made the whole thing look like the aftermath of some gothic slaughter.

At least, that's how things had looked once everyone had finally wandered off to bed. By the time the first person wandered back in the next morning you wouldn't have been able to tell anything had happened the night before. A testament to the Hogwarts house elves who had shared a collective joygasm before putting everything to rights.

It was this idealic scene that Harry Potter strolled into the next morning. To his surprise he was not the first to do so.

"Arry" called Dean from his place at the Gryffindor table.

Making his way to the other Gryffindor at a casual pace he greeted his 'band-mate' and fellow devotee of the green fairy, "Mornin Dean."

"Yeah, Morning" agreed Dean with a knowing grin, "quite a morning for a lot of people I imagine" he said, pointedly glancing at Harry's arm attachment as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I bet" agreed Harry, giving the little blonde a kiss on the cheek which elicited a quick cuddle and several happy noises.

Dean chuckled, "So, woke up in the raven's tower huh?"

"Yup" said Harry, "You?"

"Hufflepuff…"

"Hmm."

"Girls dorm…"

"Hmm."

"Sixth years."

Harry chuckled, "Good on ya mate. Who was she?"

"They actually" Harry raised an eyebrow, "I woke up at the bottom of a pile of Puff's, not sure how I managed to get out without waking anyone up, or get back to the tower bare butt naked without getting caught."

This caused Harry to laugh out loud, "Sounds like our little adventure ended rather well all told."

"Sure looks like it" agreed Dean, "gotta wonder where Greg and Vinnie got off to."

"Eh, next time we see'em we'll ask" he said, glancing up and grinning at what he saw, "Good morning Sugar Lips."

Dean turned to see Pansy Parkinson, practically glowing red, turn away and run to her own house table, very pointedly not looking in their direction. Dean turned back to Harry with an expectant look.

"Luna on the left, Pansy on the right" then it was Dean's turn to chuckle.

"You shouldn't tease her like that Harry" said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, look at it from her perspective" Luna lectured, "You know she's engaged to be married to Draco Malfoy."

"I didn't yet at the same time it doesn't surprise me."

"How do you think she must feel, forced to go back to him now that she's been with a real man."

Harry looked at the quirky little Ravenclaw and grinned, "You really are just the sweetest most thoughtful girl in the world aren't you" he said.

"Maybe" she hedged coyly, "do I get another kiss if I am?"

Her ultimatum made him laugh, "As many as you want" he said pulling her flush to his side intent on making good on his statement.

"Oh, get a room" they were interrupted.

All at the table looked up to see Ron approaching with an awkward gait. The question was foremost in everyone's mind but it was Dean who voiced it, "What happened to you?"

Ron scowled at the other boy as he gingerly seated himself, failing not to wince, "What's it to ya."

They were saved from having to press the issue by the sudden appearance of the Patil sisters.

"Ron was courageous and grabbed a girls tits" said Parvati, making Ron scowl harder.

"Hermione got angry and smashed in his bits" said Padma, making Ron wince harder.

"Next time he'll think twice before grabbing her tits" they chimed in unison.

Dean snickered while Ron turned beat red, "Oh shut up Thomas!" he growled.

Harry just shook his head and pretended not to notice how poorly Luna was hiding her own amusement by turning his attention to the two dark skinned girls, "Cute poem."

"Thank you" they chirped.

"I should have you two do the lyrics for our next song."

The idea clearly appealed to them though Dean seemed hesitant, "Next song, you mean, do it again?"

"Why not?"

"I'll be honest Harry, before last night I'd never so much as touched a guitar."

"And I've never tried to carry a tune, provided you don't count the school song as carrying a tune" he added.

"It's really more like dropping one" Luna agreed.

"Still, I mean, it was loads of fun but, do you really think we even could do it again?" Dean protested.

"Never know unless we try."

Dean sighed, "Merlin I am too sober to be thinking about this right now. Don't suppose you got any …"

"Doubt it" said Harry, "I couldn't even tell you where the bottle got to."

"Isn't that it right there?"

Harry looked up to where his 'bedmate' was pointing and saw his ever-faithful owl winging his direction with a very familiar looking bottle hanging from a twine sling grasped in her talons.

"Good morning girl, impeccable timing as always" he complimented, setting a rasher of bacon on a plate for her.

"Preck" she replied, slipping out of the sling before setting down to her bacon.

"What's that?" queried Padma, referring to the small card attached to the bottle.

Harry took the small card and read the short message aloud, "Dear pup, How was your night? Love Sirius."

Immediately Harry broke down laughing, almost missing what was written on the other side, (PS. The bottle is enchanted. Don't lose it.)

"Seamus was right" said Dean, "your godfather is awesome."

"I know right" Harry happily agreed.

… Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower

"Uuuuuugh" Neville groaned as consciousness returned.

The previous evening had been a rollercoaster ride of insanity, and he didn't even know what a rollercoaster was. As he lay in his bed slowly waking he noticed something seemed to be laying on his right side under the covers. Reaching across, since his right arm was pinned, he pulled back the blankets enough so see a mess of bushy hair and froze.

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Carefully he pulled the covers back further till the face of Hermione Jane Granger was clearly visible. The sudden adjustment of the covers caused the sleeping girl to stir.

"Hmmmm, you" she mumbled in her sleep before snuggling more deeply into his side.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, he repeated over and over in his mind. There was a girl, in his bed. He'd sometimes dreamt of such a thing happening but never really thought it could. A sudden thought struck him and he looked down anxiously. Was he, was she, were they, had they?

Summoning his courage he lifted the covers to check and then dropped them back down.

"Oh, bloody hell" he moaned "Gran is gonna kill me."


End file.
